


Crisis! 9-1-1

by knightlywonders



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batwoman - Freeform, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual Male Character, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, F/F, F/M, Green Arrow - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, no beta we die like Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: Evan Buckley a firefighter from The 118, teamed with a cop, and a paramedic are tasked by The Flash, Supergirl, and Green Arrow and other heroes to save the multiverse, but are they enough to stop The Anti-Monitor?"I'm just a firefighter, I don't have special powers like Superman, or anyone on this ship, I'm normal. How can I stop a supervilian?""And I'm just a paramedic, I'm just human. You don't have do this alone Buck, that's why we're here."
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Crisis! 9-1-1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this version of Crisis is in my own image! There are some parts that are different and some parts that are the same!  
> This is a crossover between The Arrowverse and The two 9-1-1 shows!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the end of all worlds. Be ready.

_**Present** _ **Earth-1 High Orbit**

Buck didn’t exactly know how he got here. He means, he knows _how_ , just not in this situation exactly. One second he’s rescuing a kid from a burning building in Santa Monica, then now, he’s on a time ship watching Earth after Earth implode on a computer screen. He was surrounded by superheroes that told him that he’s one people that can help stop the end of all reality. That he was _destined_ to stop a supervillain. He still didn’t know what that means.

This whole thing didn’t feel real as if this whole thing was just a nightmare that he could wake up from. He saw armies of demons— shadows come alive trying to kill innocent people. He wished that he’s just in his room sleeping, this whole thing was a nightmare, but he didn’t doesn’t know how to wake up. The thing was… he was awake, and this was very real.

Buck’s whole body was cold, trembled like he was baby. He was surrounded by all these heroes yet still he was shaking like scaredy cat. He hated this feeling, he was trained to go through burning buildings saving people putting them on his back lifting them by his legs. But this? _This?_

This was out out his league.

All these people had powers but all of them were powerless.  
“Earth 76 just has been destroyed.” The woman said. She was calm, monotone as if something like this wasn’t phasing her. Billions of people, dead. And whole league people on this spaceship— time-ship, are the only ones that save the remaining one. She was in this purple suit.

Buck turned to the window, seeing the this Earth, Earth-1 he heard The Flash call it, he wondered how his family’s doing. Before he came on The Waverider, the skies were red like blood, he still felt the earth shake beneath him. Skyscrapers falling around them like they were knocked downed like flimsy little trees. First responders were everywhere trying to get people to safety, police officers were trying to calm people down, and firefighters were trying their best to rescue people from torn down buildings all the resources were spread then, calls were coming in from everywhere.Then they got disconnected from dispatch. It was just static at the other end.

Buck can still hear Bobby’s voice in his head, “Dispatch to 118! This is Captain Bobby Nash! Come in!” He heard Bobby repeat, but nothing came through.

He was in this time ship safe while everyone he loved prayed for something to save them for the impeding doom of the entire universe. He wondered what Eddie was doing, running to his Chris, to be with him and his rest of his family. Buck knew he should’ve been there with his family, with Bobby and The 118, with Maddie who was still pregnant his niece, and Chim holding hertrying to convince her that everything will be okay while the everyone looses their minds. “Dammit!” He his the steel wall of the bay, he should be there.

**_12 Hours Ago. Earth-1 Los Angeles_ **

Buck could barely see out of his oxygen mask, the fire intensified still, the young firefighter went in for the young boy. Bobby was gonna kill him for disobeying him — again. What was he supposed to do? Not go in? Fuck that. Buck ran in hearing Eddie’s voice behind him, still he wasn’t sure if it was his subconscious yelling at him if was actually Eddie. His mask started to get blurry  
“LAFD!” Buck yelled out, trying to preserve his oxygen, his pulse raced, overlying his hearing trying to cover the floor hearing knocking any knocking hollering that the ten year old can make. Yet, all Buck saw was fire scorching through the walls tumbling down around him. Buck turned his head seeing a small hand on the floor, Buck ran to the kid seeing that he was barely breathing, he small pulse, but it was there. Buck lifted his oxygen mask off his face, and wrapped it on top of the small boy. It was like he was a piece of glass compared to Buck. Buck was afraid that he could break him with his huge hands. In his arms Buck looked for a feasible path to the nearest exit. The boy was fainted in his arms weak but steady pulse, Buck held his head high trying to see his anything. His ears heard cracking front above him, as the ceiling started to give. “Shit.” Buck ran away, holding the kid tight in his hands.

Now, they were trapped, in a room, from the door closed from the debris, and just a window. He set the kid down from his arms, broke into the closet seeing camp supplies. Seeing rope that the fire didn’t touch yet, and the window. He could feel the fresh air plowing his face as if it he was jumping into a pool. Buck was still alive and and dammit it, he was breathing.  
Three stories. “Okay Buck, you’ve done bigger jumps than this. What’s the worst that can happen?” He took the chair, throwing it to the glass. Breaking it. In the closet Buck takes out the surf board as a makeshift gurney loading the kid on it safely tying him on it. Buck was sweating, he could barely breath inside the room, the fire was like a pack of zombie crashing on the door trying to get to them to eat them alive. Buck tied the other end of the rope to him. Gently Buck, guided the kid—on the board— outside downward to the grass with his being the weight on the third floor. Even wearing the gloves his hands inside started to burn from the friction. “Slowly” he told himself as he heard Bobby’s voice inside his head. “Sloooowww.”

Finally, there was a stop, and Buck saw the kid reached the ground.

So now, it was Buck’s turn.

Buck wasn’t sure how he was gonna get out of this one. He looked around the room quick, The smoke was getting thicker, as he couldn’t breathe, covering his mouth was a dirty shirt he found. If he jumped out of the window he’ll break something for sure. Okay breaking a bone or getting burned alive? Buck weighed his options. Maybe something that soften the blow? Buck tugged the mattress that was in the room out from it’s frame, onto the hot floor and heaved it through the broken window. Underneath the shirt that covered his mouth from the smoke he grinned. He looked at now soiled white mattress, “Here goes nothing,” he said. Buck stepped on the ledge of the window and dipped his body downward.

His body plopped on the mattress like it was a trampoline. Buck felt pain shockwave throughout his body like an earthquake. Actually he thought that he would feel worse than he did.

“A bed? Seriously Buck?” His ears echoed his best friends voice to his brain, “you couldn’t wait for backup?” Buck heard the sarcasm coming from his best friend’s mouth, “You could’ve just hit the actual ground instead.” 

Buck opened his eyes to see that the surf board was gone from the same area that he was in, he moan instead of speak, he was in of ambulance,“the kid,” his throat was on fire, “is alright?”  
“Yeah he’s going to the hospital alive, thanks to you.” Eddie smiled.

“Seriously Buck, I don’t know what will kill me first, smoke inhalation or you.” Bobby said coming toward them.

“Sorry Cap,” he cleared his throat, and grinned,“I just had too. He’s a kid. I couldn’t stand by and let him die. If I could do something about it.”

“I know.” Bobby smiled, “Let’s get you to the hospital, get you checked out.”

**_Meanwhile Earth-1 Central City_ **

“Cisco? Iris!” Barry Allen, AKA The Flash stood out in the street, as the skies turned red like blood. His communicator was picking up garbles of sounds. He couldn’t hear the other side of the line. Barry Allen didn’t know what to do, the streets were quiet and no metahuman he knew had enough power to do this. He was running blind.

A blind flash of light appeared in front of him, Lyla, in a purple suit. She held her head high, her hands out as if she was welcoming being.

“Lyla?”

“I’m Harbinger now.” She said in a monotone voice unaffected by her surroundings, “I’m working with The Monitor.”

“He sent you to get me?” Barry said, “because **_The Crisis_** is here?”

“That is correct.”

Barry breathed, finally getting ready for this moment that ever since he saw that newspaper from the future, “The Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis” what it really meant “Flash Dies in Crisis.” all Barry replied was “I’m ready.”

Lyla closed her eyes, and Barry felt this warmth safe as if he didn’t need to fear anything. Then it was gone, appearing in a city that was really familiar to him. But he visited once.

**_Earth-38 National City_ **

“We’re with the other heroes Barry. Oliver, Batwoman, and Superman, Sara and Ray. This is where The Monitor wants you to make a stand from the Anti-Monitor’s army.” Harbinger raised her hand and a flash of light appeared Sara and Ray behind her.

“Lyla—“  
“Where— Barry.” Sara’s face was written with surprise as she was was already wearing her White Canary Suit and Ray was wear his exosuit.

“We are on Earth-38,” Barry tried to calm them, “We’re here for Supergirl and her cousin.”

“Yes," Harbinger said, "this Earth is the tipping point of this Universe. You have time to gain a stand against the Anti-Monitor.”

“I’m guessing the Anti-Monitor is who we’re fighting?” Ray asked, “What does he want to do?”

“He wants to destroy all of reality with antimatter and build his anti-universe to his liking; in his image.” Harbinger replied as if it meant nothing to her. 

“I’m guessing killing and destroying everything in his path.” Sara said knowing that her guess was on the right spot.

“That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not. The tower that The Monitor created is making the antimatter wave dissipate as we make people get off the planet for safety.”

They met on the ground with the rest of the heroes, feeling an earthquake the magnitude that shook the entire coast, buildings collapsed around them like they were toys, “Go,” Oliver commanded the Supers and Flash, “we’ll handle the army here for now until you come back.”

The Supers flew away to help the coast from falling apart as Flash followed them. Oliver didn’t know what he was fight they were demons; they were like shadows that you have nightmares about. “The shadowdemons will come any second now!” He yelled out, “Be ready for anything.” Oliver said to the three people that stood next to him, his daughter, Batwoman, and The Atom. He could hear Ray’s supersuit charge to it’s maximum level. His daughter took out an arrow from her quiver. Oliver was trained in everything, assassination, torture, bombs, everything lead him to this. The shadowdemons filled the skies invading every part of the white sky. Oliver could hear the screams as if they were being tormented; in pain like when wanted to be put off their misery. Maybe he was wrong— maybe they wanted to scare the living shits off people and he had to protect the people. He threw punches and kicks. He armed his bow and released the arrow.  
“Dad!” He heard his daughter called him out as she shot an arrow towards him, and he pull his torso away seeing the arrow glide through the air imploding a monster he didn’t see. His blue eyes met him daughter’s, and he felt pride; there was nothing else that he could teach her.

“Heard you needed some help!” He saw Flash in his speed, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood, punch a few away from Oliver and Mia, “We have to get them away from the tower!” Then he was back to serious business, as the room started to filled with this ghost like creatures.

“Outside!” Barry yelled out, running to the roof, attracting the shadowdemons away from them.

“Oliver!” He heard The Monitor speak in the distance, “The battle is lost! We have to gather our resources!” The Monitor took took his hand, teleporting Flash, Batwoman, The Atom, Sara, and Mia, away from the battle.

 _Not yet!_ Oliver thought, He reached for a razor Arrow, disabling The Monitor, _I’m staying until everyone is off._ “Has the planet been evacuated yet?” Oliver yelled, he didn’t know how much time they fought for, his limbs started to be sore, they started to, to fail, he didn’t listen.

“Not yet!”

“Than it’s not time!” Oliver looked over his shoulder as he didn’t realize a shadow pushed through the wall; and he still got up, with all his might even if his whole body told him not too. His lungs were on fire, his arms were tired and bloody. He reached for his quiver, empty; he realized he was alone, he dropped his bow and fought with his bare hands.

The Monitor was frozen, he was disabled seeing the horror that Oliver was going through, The pain, still fighting back, Oliver stood punching the shadowdemons with every force that he still had. Blood came out of Oliver’s mouth, from all the force his body took, he was still fight. Finally, Oliver’s legs gave out, falling on the ground, he could hear Oliver’s screams the pain. It deafened him. Once the shadowdemons were realized there was barely any life in the human they just left him there like a doll. The Monitor felt his legs and tried to move. And he reached Oliver. Blood was painted over his face, his breathing was shallow.

**_Earth-1 The Waverider. Earth-1 High Orbit._ **

All of them stared at Oliver. After he took his last breath, after they were teleported back to Earth-1 “He wanted to stay back, to fight until everyone was evacuated. I estimated 1 billion more souls were saved because of his sacrifice.”

“Why didn’t you leave us there to help him?”

“I had to get you all out before the antimatter killed all of you. Oliver stayed and fought until his last breath, I’m sorry.”

“He died a hero”

“The wrong hero to die. You say stand here with high and mighty and now one of my best friends is laying down in the cockpit dead because of you. I was fated to die Not Oliver.” Barry yelled at the Monitor.

* * *

All the heroes that survived the attack by the army were standing in the ship. Quiet, not knowing what to say or do. They just felt this looming imploding waiting for death to be impeding them. The only thing that was filling the silence was the baby fiddling in his mother’s arms.

“I just going to ask it, to ask it.” Lois held her baby in her arms, “what now?”

None of them had the right answer to tell her, “I don’t know.” Barry told her.

A bright light engulfed the room, the Monitor “I might have answer. Beings of the purest will, who can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor They are are known as Paragons. 8 spread across the multiverse.”

“So you’re just telling us about them now?” Kara said, “My whole Earth, gone because you didn’t tell us this. This is your fault.”

“Paragons? So what? Plan B?” Barry spat out angrily at the Monitor. Anger was flowing through Barry like blood, boiling like a pot. No one blamed him, they lost a friend, a family member. A brother. “That’s comforting.”

“I only came across this knowledge by consulting with the Book of Destiny.” The Monitor waved his hand and a golden hologram appeared in front of them. 

“How? We destroyed it last year.” Barry crossed his arms skeptical of the Monitor. 

“After Oliver’s demise I went through the time stream and recovered it intact.” The Monitor replied flipping the pages that he needed to go to. Barry growled at the Monitor, he didn't know the Monitor's actions, he did this knowing that Oliver was going to fail, that maybe all of us were going to fail. Barry wanted to hit him, he wanted to scream, yet Barry knew that they needed the Monitor. The Flash stayed still gripping his fist tight as he felt his nails dig in his the skin of his palm, trying to feeling some other kind of pain rather than anger and sadness.

The name still stung through Barry like glass rubbing his insides. He still had his face covered in blood in blood, scratches, bruises, in his head. Oliver’s voice barely speaking whispering his name, ‘you’re the best of us.’ In his head over and over. His blue eyes in pain in lifeless in front of him. No, no Not Oliver. Take me instead. I was the one who was destined to die not Oliver. His mind cried out, but nothing went out his mouth.His body was riddled with scrapes and bruises, blood left him.  
“Hold on, if you have the book, that can rewrite destiny can it bring my Earth— all the Earths back?”

“Trying to re-create an entire world would surely drive one to madness.” The Monitor shook his head. Warning Supergirl with that option he knew that it was a terrible idea. He couldn’t watch another Kryptonian loose their mind. But that’s a different story. He focused on Supergirl, who eyed the book, still with the hope that she had, it could drive her to that point of using it.

“What about my dad? Could it bring him back?” Mia asked with a drop of hope still in her voice.

"I wish it could.” The Monitor turned to the teenage girl. Oliver’s daughter, who still had a role to play in this Crisis. Barry heard actually sorrow in The Monitor’s voice like he was sad. Barry wondered was he actually sad? Could he feel the hatred, and sadness that Barry was feeling? He wanted to hit something. “Ultimately Death is more powerful than destiny.”  
“Well? Who are they?” Kate crossed her armed waiting for a straight answer, but it’s the Monitor, she was wasn’t gonna get one like always. Barry was also waiting for the answer.  
“How about a hint?” Lois Lane asked with urgency, trying to get the answer from the ten thousand year old creature that stood in front of them.  
“How about four,” The Monitor grinned, thinking that this, might be the way to save the multiverse, the way to stop his mistake. To stop the Anti-Monitor from killing everything in his path, the man look at Kara, who was in her civilian clothing, “Kara Zor-El, despite all you have endured, you are the Paragon of Hope.”

“Well, you might want to double-check your omnipotence because I'm not feeling that hopeful right now.” Kara looked at him with distaste.

“Sara Lance,” the Monitor looked at The White Canary, silently angry still had her dead friend’s face embedded in her mind, “is the Paragon of Destiny.”

“Oh. Well, that makes sense. Captain of time travel and all that.” Ray said nonchalantly. He looked at Sara who was unmoved by the statement, she was just still. She had no idea what to make of this; Oliver— dead? This time Oli’s death will stick. No do overs no going back in time, this was written down to be fated. She breathed out only to hear what the Monitor spoke out.

“I have only descriptions for the other two paragons.”

“A woman, who is said to have suffered a greater loss than most men could endure. Even with all the loss she has been through she looks to the truth to set the right path of justice. Today, she stands as the Paragon of Truth.”

“I'll find her.” Clark Kent, AKA Superman, stepped up from the group.

"I'll go with you.” His wife, Lois Lane didn’t want him to go alone, and with her baby in safe and capable hands she wasn’t afraid he’ll go last again.

“Still a woman? That is a needle in preverbal haystack don't you think?" Lois said leaning on her husband, "I don’t know how we can find this paragon.” 

“Well we know she’s a cop, or someone that work in the field. Right?” Clark trying to figure it out by deciphering the description.

“And the fourth?” Kate Kane, AKA Batwoman, asked so they can find the paragons and they beat this Anti-Monitor to pieces. The sooner the better so she could go back to Gotham.

“The Paragon of Courage is known only as the Bat of the future.” The Monitor stood stoic in front of the league of heroes that he has tasked for this mission. He didn’t really know how to act in front of them. He had to stay stoic, emotionless, so they they stay focused, maybe he can a part of did feel a but hopeful for the future, maybe they would succeed in the place where he didn't. He breathed out, reading the book, that he uncovered with the future help of Felicity Smoak. the rest of the book just seemed foreign to him, a language he couldn't understand. He looked at Ray Palmer; a scientist, an inventor.

The Monitor has an idea. It would be easier if he had Ray build a machine that he could read the Book of Destiny to identify and locate the other paragons. 

“Seriously, where do you get these names and pseudonyms anyway?” Kate crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the descriptions of each paragon. 

“I enlisted the assistance of Felicity Smoak, who earned the wisdom of a second book.

“That's a lot of books.”

“The Tome of the Guardians." 

“It revealed the names of Ms. Zor-El and Ms.Lance, as well as the other two.”

“So a woman that could be cop and future Bat. Great.” Kate replied. 

“Earth-126 exists in a where Bruce Wayne has dedicated himself, body and soul, to fighting crime.”

  
“I'm sorry. Go back. Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight?” Ray popped his head up, believing that he knew that Batman was actually real, well Kate was the proof that the so-called legend of the Dark Knight was real, oh Nate owes him fifty bucks.

“If we could all keep that to ourselves, that'd be great.” Kate looked at Ray with her death glare.

“The path to find him will lead you to the Paragon of Courage.”

“Okay.” Kate grinned, “Who wants to meet Batman?”


End file.
